Only A Happy Ending
by Erin Cale
Summary: Post-"Endgame". The summary is in the first chapter.
1. Part 1

****

Disclaimer: Wasn't mine, isn't mine, never will be mine (unless I win the lottery, in which case I will buy the rights to the characters and hire a bunch of fanfic writers to write stories for me... but we all know that'll never happen.)

****

Author's Notes: This is both another "Endgame" post ep. for the challenge on the Official J/C Story Index and a response to an idea posted on the forum of aforementioned index. Any similarities between this and Sue's "Faith as a Grain of Mustard" are purely coincidental.

****

The challenge: Basically, after VOY comes home, its captain goes into hiding. She marries a powerful man who abuses her. I can't tell the rest of the challenge without giving it away.

****

Just one more thing: If you're reading this, then you'd probably be interested in my fanfic group http://groups.yahoo.com/group/jetcfanficarchive And if you happen to be an Andromeda fan who's into Dylan/Beka, try my other group http://groups.yahoo.com/group/beka-dylan

****

Only A Happy Ending

By Erin_Cale

****

Prologue:

"You may kiss the bride." Kathryn's voice rang in her own ears. Before her, Chakotay's mouth neared Seven's in their first kiss as a married couple. And beyond them, the Voyager crew gathered for what would be the last time before they were split up by Starfleet.

"No! Chakotay, don't!" Kathryn screamed. Her own voice brought her out of her nightmare. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She was in her home, her husband's place by her side unsurprisingly empty.

It was nights like these when she regretted leaving Starfleet, leaving Chakotay... but Seven would have thought her competition had she stayed. She knew that as surely as she knew that letting Chakotay marry Seven without telling him how she felt had been a really bad idea.

She felt around for her slippers and got up carefully. "Lights. 50% illumination." The lights came on and Kathryn was finally able to find her robe. Pulling it tightly around her, she headed into the bathroom to wash up.

Getting the water to the perfect temperature, Kathryn cupped her hands under the faucet, letting her hands fill up with the life-sustaining liquid. Bringing her hands up quickly, she rinsed her face, feeling the water dripping from her face with the detached feeling of habit.

She grabbed a towel from the rack beside her and patted her face dry, carefully avoiding her right eye. Her husband had given her another black eye the night before when she had confronted him about the woman she had seen him with. She really had to stop doing that. Almost immediately after wiping her face dry, it was wet again, this time not with faucet water but with her own tears. She sank to the floor, her legs no longer willing to support her. She curled up into a fetal position, still crying softly.

So it was that the great Kathryn Janeway was found by her extremely intoxicated husband when he came home an hour later.

***

Chakotay stared at the computer in shocked amazement. On its screen was displayed a message from Seven. In her efficient way, she told him that she was no longer satisfied with their relationship. The divorce papers needed only his electronic signature. Absentmindedly, he applied his signature and sent them off to their destination. 

"Should've known I couldn't keep her for long... I wonder what Kathryn is up to?" He stopped and thought about what he had just said. That was probably the reason Seven had been unsatisfied with their marriage. Whenever he thought of Seven, saw Seven, loved Seven, it wasn't Seven in his mind that he thought of, saw and loved, it was Kathryn.

"Speaking of Kathryn, when was the last time I heard from her?" He thought back; it had been a long time, not since the end of the debriefings. He opened a comm link to Tom and B'Elanna's new home.

"Hello." Tom appeared on the screen holding a squealing bundle in his arms.

"Hi Tom. How is she?" He gestured to the child.

"Oh, Miral? She's fine." Chakotay took a second look at the former helmsman. He noticed that there were dark circles under Tom's eyes.

"Been keeping you up?" 

"Been keeping us _both_ up. B'Elanna was starting to get cranky so I promised to take care of Miral for the day."

"Need any help?"

"No. My sisters are coming over in about thirty minutes." Tom paused. "Chakotay, you just called to offer your help in taking care of my child?"

Chakotay grinned sheepishly. "No, not really. I actually called to ask if you had heard from the Capt- Kathryn lately."

"No. And I know B'Elanna hasn't either. Not even my father has heard from her. However, I do remember hearing a rumor that she married some ambassador or admiral or something like that."

"And I take it, if it was true, none of us were invited to the wedding." Chakotay grinned again, immediately discounting the rumor.

"Of course." Tom answered Chakotay's smile with one of his own and shifted Miral to his left shoulder. There was a pause as both tried to figure out something to talk about. Tom got an idea first. "So are you going to the first reunion on Tuesday?"

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think Seven will be going though, at least not with me." Tom gave him an unreadable look.

"You two were all wrong for each other any way." Tom knew that he had approached it the wrong way when he saw Chakotay's face harden up into the Command mask he had used back on Voyager whenever he had a disagreement with the Captain.

"What do you mean?" Chakotay's voice was as hard as his face with even less emotion in it.

"Nothing." Tom avoided the older man's glare not because he was afraid but rather so that Chakotay wouldn't see the anger starting to boil up inside. Miral, in the way of young children, sensed the discord within her father and started fussing again. Tom took that as an excuse. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Right." Tom cut the link and got up. He walked Miral around the room for a while until his sisters finally showed up.

On the other end, Chakotay sighed and turned his computer off. Today just seemed to be getting better and better.

***

"My name is Chakotay."

The door man checked his list. When he found Chakotay's name, he smiled back at the slightly taller man. "Just place your hand on the first scanner and your eye up to the second one." He indicated a machine beside Chakotay. "Just a precautionary measure, okay? I just want to make sure you are who you say you are."

Chakotay did as he was asked and patiently waited while the machine processed the new information. When its lights lit green, the doorman gestured to the cavernous structure behind him.

"Go on in sir."

When Chakotay entered, the only sound was that of the band warming up. Only a dozen other people were there besides him, but more were entering as he stood there and looked around. He searched the faces, hoping to see one of the senior staff. Seeing only Tuvok, he decided he'd go over and say hello to the stoic old Vulcan.

"Hello Tuvok."

"Chakotay." Even after a year pf being back home, Chakotay still thought his name sounded strange coming from Tuvok.

"How's life?"

"It is sufficient."

"Anything happen to you that was interesting recently?"

Tuvok paused, obviously searching his memory for something his human companion would define as interesting. "My second grandchild was born a week ago."

"Congratulations." Chakotay took a quick look around. The room was now almost full with the people who had been lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven long years. He smiled and turned back to Tuvok.

"Thank you. I also received the post of first officer aboard the ship _Excalibur_."

"Not bad. So-" Chakotay's voice trailed off when he realized Tuvok wasn't looking at him. The Vulcan was instead looking over his shoulder. Chakotay turned, wanting to see what had Tuvok so distracted.

On the other side of the room, people started clapping. Chakotay moved forward in an effort to see the person who was receiving such a warm welcome. He saw a flash of red hair. Of course; only the former Captain of the U.S.S. Voyager could arouse such applause from these people. He moved forward towards the commotion, not really caring that he technically hadn't finished the conversation with Tuvok. He only cared that she was here.

Off to one side, the band started playing. The clapping quieted as people gathered on the dance floor. As the crowd started to thin, Chakotay finally found himself within arm's reach of Kathryn Janeway. He was about to ask if she wanted to dance when B'Elanna tapped him on the shoulder.

"You want to dance old man?"

"All right." He smiled. B'Elanna was one of his best friends, but dancing with her could be... interesting, to say the least. They moved out onto the dance floor and chatted while they danced about old times and what they had been doing with their lives. When the band started another tune, Tom cut in and another female crew member asked Chakotay for a dance. This time, the dance was more awkward than before. The woman didn't know him well, nor did he know her well. He imagined that it was probably some sort of bet. The instant the song ended, the young woman turned and practically ran back to a group of her friends.

Chakotay smiled and went off in search of Kathryn again. He finally found her standing by herself in an isolated corner of the room.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bending low in an elegant bow.

Kathryn nodded but didn't say anything, a polite mask slipping over her features. He led her onto the dance floor, savoring each moment. After a second, he started to dance. Kathryn moved stiffly, as if this was not something she wanted to be doing. Chakotay decided that he needed to say something in order to break the ice.

"So is the rumor true?" His smile was warm, that of a friend.

"What rumor?" she asked, her voice almost emotionless.

"The one that you're married."

She cringed slightly but Chakotay didn't catch it. "Yes, I'm married." Chakotay stiffened in surprise, having not expected that answer. "His name is Keith. He's an admiral, one of the youngest in the fleet."

Chakotay wanted to ask why he hadn't been invited to the wedding, but knew that a question like that would only cause her to retreat further into herself. Suddenly, something clicked. The stiff movements, the cold voice, the fact that she hadn't invited him to her wedding, that she was even married- all those facts led to one conclusion, she didn't love him, didn't even want to be his friend anymore if she had ever been his friend to begin with.

The music ended and Kathryn squirmed out of his grasp. He stood still for a moment, watching her leave. Finally, his brain told his feet that he had to go after her, had to talk with her. He followed the path she had taken through the crowd, and then outside into the garden. There he found her but she wasn't alone.

Another man had a firm, and no doubt bruising, grip on Kathryn's arms and was shaking her violently. "I told you that you weren't allowed to come here!"

"I'm sorry, Keith I-" Kathryn's eyes darted around, looking for somebody to help her. She saw Chakotay, but didn't let her eyes linger or her only chance of help would be gone.

"You nothing. I told you if you disobeyed that something bad would happen." Keith leaned in close to Kathryn and whispered so that Chakotay, only a few feet away, could barely hear it, "Now your mother is going to pay for your disobeying me. He brought a gray box out of his jacket and pressed a switch. "In five minutes, you can say bye bye to dear old mummy."

"NO!" Kathryn struggled to get the small box out of his hands. Keith laughed and held the box out over Kathryn's head. Instead of reaching for it, she surprised her husband by landing a solid blow to his ribs. He doubled over, groaning with pain. Kathryn nodded to Chakotay and mouthed a single word, _Go!_ Chakotay ran back into the building and out the front door. There he found a transporter pad and a waiting attendant.

"I need to be transported to Gretchen Janeway's home in Indiana I don't know where it is." The attendant took a moment to search for the address, then entered it. As Chakotay felt the disorienting hum of the transporter, he counted himself lucky that there was only one Gretchen Janeway in Indiana.

He was transported to the end of the driveway that led up to the family home. He ran up to the door and pounded on it. When nobody immediately opened the door, he kicked it down, knowing he would set off the intruder alarm in the process.

"Mrs. Janeway?" he yelled. "You need to get out of this house!"

An older woman he assumed to be Gretchen Janeway descended the stairs, phaser in hand. She pointed it at him with an attitude that said she had been trained in its use. "Get out of my house."

"Please. You've got to believe me. Your life is in danger."

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Chakotay. I served with your daughter on _Voyager_, she's one of my best friends."

Gretchen smiled. "You're exactly like she said you were."

"Come on, we've got to go."

Gretchen hurried down the stairs and immediately went to the mantle above the nearby fireplace. Of the countless amount of family pictures, she grabbed only two before quickly following Chakotay out the door.

They had almost reached the spot Chakotay had transported to when flames started pouring out of the windows.

Beside him Gretchen whispered, "Oh my God." She put one hand over her mouth, trying not to cry. "My house, all the memories... gone."

"You're lucky it's not you who's gone." Chakotay said softly.

Suddenly Gretchen threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you. Do you know who did this?"

"Kathryn's husband." There was a brief silence then Chakotay said, "We have to get out of here. If he finds out that you're still alive, Kathryn herself might be in danger."

"Where can we go?"

"We can go to the home of a couple of friends of mine, Tom Paris and his wife B'Elanna Torres."

Gretchen nodded. "All right but the nearest transporter is in town, a one and a half mile walk."

"Then we better get started." He let the older woman lead the way. A minute later, he looked behind him to see that the Janeway house was completely engulfed in flames.

***


	2. Part 2

****

Disclaimer: See part one.

****

Author's Notes: Any similarities between this story and Susan de-Fluke's "Faith as a Grain of Mustard" is purely coincidental. As far as I know, only the first scene in mine is really similar to the first scene in hers.

****

Rating: PG

Only a Happy Ending, part 2

By Erin_Cale

Immediately upon entering their home, Keith threw his wife to the floor. She grunted in pain, but when she looked back up at him, her eyes held a defiant glint.

"You bastard," she whispered.

Instead of replying, Keith turned on the news. They happened to be in the middle of a special news bulletin. _"And in tonight's top story, there was a fire at the home of Kathryn Janeway's mother today. It is unknown at this point if there are any casualties."_

"In a few hours, it will be released that Gretchen Janeway was caught in the fire."

"How do you know for sure?"

He held up the gray box. "Along with being a remote operating device, this also tells me when somebody is- or was, rather- in your childhood home. It also tells me if there is anybody in your sister's home. There was somebody in your mother's home when I set the device and seeing as how the fire was started by a few harmless chemicals mixing together, there would be no alarms. I doubt that your mother could have gotten out of that alive."

A tear slipped down Kathryn's cheek. "Why did I ever marry you?"

"Because I asked." Kathryn looked at her husband. He wore a smirk on his handsome features. She remembered meeting him, thinking how gentle and compassionate he was. He had made her feel like a real woman, a feeling she hadn't allowed herself to feel in a long time. Looking back on that first day, Kathryn couldn't see how he had fooled her. But he had and her mother had paid the price.... maybe Chakotay too. Oh why had she ever said yes?

"You're tired, go to sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Kathryn got up and quietly retired to the bedroom. Through the thin wall, she could hear Keith rehearsing what he would say when investigators questioned him. After almost an hour she heard him brush his teeth and then felt him crawl into bed next to her. She almost gagged when she thought of she was sleeping next to. Another tear dripped down her face. She wiped it away angrily and vowed that he would see her husband brought down even if she had to go down with him.

***

Chakotay knocked on the door and stood back. A second later the door opened, revealing B'Elanna dressed in casual attire. "Chakotay," she said, obviously surprised by his appearance. "Come in."

"Thank you." He and Gretchen entered the home. Chakotay took a moment to get his first look around the Paris home. Whoever had decorated it had definitely had taste.

B'Elanna sat them down at a table, then called to her husband. Tom appeared with Miral on his shoulder, as if he hadn't moved her since talking with Chakotay.

"Well," B'Elanna said, gesturing to Gretchen. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I'm sorry. B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris this is Gretchen Janeway. Mrs. Janeway, these are my friends."

"You can call me Gretchen, you know." She extended a hand first to Immediately upon entering, Keith threw his wife to the floor of their home. She grunted in pain, but when she looked back up at him, her eyes held a defiant glint.

"You bastard," she whispered.

Instead of replying, Keith turned on the news. They happened to be in the middle of a special news bulletin. _"And in tonight's top story, there was a fire at the home of Kathryn Janeway's mother today. It is unknown at this point if there are any casualties."_

"In a few hours, it will be released that Gretchen Janeway was caught in the fire."

"How do you know for sure?"

He held up the gray box. "Along with being a remote operating device, this also tells me when somebody is- or was, rather- in your childhood home. It also tells me if there is anybody in your sister's home. There was somebody in your mother's home when I set the device and seeing as how the fire was started by a few harmless chemicals mixing together, there would be no alarms. I doubt that your mother could have gotten out of that alive."

A tear slipped down Kathryn's cheek. "Why did I ever marry you?"

"Because I asked." Kathryn looked at her husband. He wore a smirk on his handsome features. She remembered meeting him, thinking how gentle and compassionate he was. Looking back on that first day, Kathryn couldn't see how he had fooled her. But he had and her mother had paid the price.... maybe Chakotay too. Oh why had she ever said yes?

"You're tired, go to sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Kathryn got up and quietly retired to the bedroom. Through the thin wall, she could hear Keith rehearsing what he would say when investigators questioned him. After almost an hour she heard him brush his teeth and then felt him crawl into bed next to her. She almost gagged when she thought of she was sleeping next to. Another tear dripped down her face. She wiped it away angrily and vowed that he would see her husband brought down even if she had to go down with him.

***

Chakotay knocked on the door and stood back. A second later the door opened, revealing B'Elanna dressed in casual attire. "Chakotay," she said, obviously surprised by his appearance. "Come in."

"Thank you." He and Gretchen entered the home. Chakotay took a moment to get his first look around the Paris home. Whoever had decorated it had definitely had taste.

B'Elanna sat them down at a table, then called to her husband. Tom appeared with Miral on his shoulder, as if he hadn't moved her since talking with Chakotay.

"Well," B'Elanna said, gesturing to Gretchen. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I'm sorry. B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris this is Gretchen Janeway. Mrs. Janeway, these are my friends."

"You can call me Gretchen, you know." She extended a hand first to B'Elanna, then to Tom. At her father's movement, Miral started crying. Tom tried to comfort her but when he was unsuccessful, he handed the child to his wife. After a few moments, B'Elanna too found that she was being unsuccessful.

"Your first child?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Tom asked.

"The way you handle her. May I try?" She held out her arms and B'Elanna cautiously handed over her precious baby.

"So why are you two here?" Tom asked as Gretchen somehow calmed Miral.

Chakotay gave them the quick version. By the end of his story, Tom's eyes were wide and B'Elanna's face was worried.

"So what can we do?" B'Elanna asked.

"Help us. Mrs. Jane- I mean, Gretchen needs a place to stay and I need help making a recording device."

"A recording device?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Kathryn won't ever be safe until we get that guy the punishment he deserves."

"What would you like it made as? I could make it look like a broach, a necklace, you name it," B'Elanna said.

Chakotay hadn't thought of that yet. Gretchen finally suggested, "How about a hairpin? Kathryn's hair is long enough so that she could wear one now."

"That's a good idea." B'Elanna started muttering to herself and counting what supplies she'd need. Finally, she got up and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back, still entering needed supplies onto a PADD. When she was done, she handed the list to Chakotay.

"Get these supplies and I can have a recording device ready for you in a couple of hours."

"Come on, Chakotay," Tom said, getting up from the table. "You're going to need somebody to show you around town."

***

Chakotay waited until he saw Kathryn's husband leave the house before going up and ringing the bell. After a moment, the door opened and he saw Kathryn.

"Chakotay, you're alive!" She hugged him fiercely and he hugged her back just as hard. When she pulled back, she quickly looked around before opening the door further.

"Come in." He stepped past her and into her home. He could tell that something had happened here recently. Books, pieces of broken glass and other debris littered the floor. He looked at Kathryn questioningly. She said, "He was drunk when I got up this morning. I messed up his breakfast." She tried to chuckle but the result only made Chakotay more angry at the man she had married. "You know me and my cooking."

Chakotay grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before taking the hairpin out of his pocket. He placed it in her hand gently. "Put this in your hair and then ask him about your mother."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes. She's staying with Tom and B'Elanna right now."

She smiled, tears starting to fall from her blue-gray eyes. She looked down at the hairpin, then back up at her former first officer. "Thank you Chakotay."

"No thanks are necessary. I'd do anything to keep you safe. It's my obligation."

She smiled the lopsided grin he loved so much. "But you're not my first officer anymore."

"I know."

Kathryn bit her lip to keep herself from crying any harder. When she was finally composed enough to speak, she said, "You better get going. I have rather nosy neighbors and they'll probably tell Keith if you're here very long."

Chakotay brought the hand that was still captive in his own to his mouth, kissing it briefly. When he raised his face, he locked his gaze with Kathryn's. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. I promise." He dropped her hand and left without another word. Kathryn stood still for a moment, convinced that she had had just had a hallucination. But when she looked down at her hand, she saw the hairpin he had given her. She felt something stir in her that she had thought dead for a long time, Hope. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the mirror. It was the only one left untouched by Keith's rampage. She placed the hairpin in her hair carefully, making sure that it would never fall out.

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Something else long thought buried stirred within her soul. She recognized it, it was her feelings for Chakotay. She promised herself that as soon as this whole thing was over, she would tell him how she felt, Seven or no Seven.

***

Kathryn was sitting on the couch when Keith came in. In a room across the street Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna listened attentively to every word.

"Hello Keith."

"Kath," he replied, kissing her lightly. She fought hard not to gag from the alcohol on his breath.

"So were you asked about my mother today?"

"Yes. And se-several people sent their condo-cond-their best wishes." Keith smiled. "Nobody suspected that I had done it." Kathryn nodded, not looking him in the eyes. "Now go get me s-some coffee."

"Of course." She went into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a steaming cup in her hand. She handed it to her husband and sat down near him as he sat on the couch. After about three minutes of silence, Kathryn heard the computer chime go off, indicating somebody had opened a comm link with their house. Kathryn go up and walked over to the terminal. Shooting a quick look at Keith, she activated the screen.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Murphy said, her weathered features appearing before Kathryn.

"Hi Mrs. Murphy. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was calling to ask if your husband was around." Kathryn had a bad feeling about this but she smiled anyway. She looked up. Keith had heard and was walking over. No avoiding the situation then.

"Sure. Hold on a moment." Kathryn went back to the couch and gathered up both of their coffee cups. 

Meanwhile, Keith sat down in front of the screen. He smiled. "Hi Mrs. Murphy, what can I do for you?"

Kathryn didn't hear what Mrs. Murphy said but she knew she wouldn't like it from the look that quickly spread over Keith's features. Then a fake smile replaced the angry look he had worn only moments before. "Thank you," he said, shutting off the computer.

"Chakotay, help me," Kathryn whispered, knowing the sensitive device would pick up the slightest sound.

Keith stood up carefully, and walked over to where she stood. All of a sudden, he grabbed her hair and forced her head back. "We, _darling_, are going for a little ride." He pressed a button under the computer desk and a door opened in the far wall. Dragging her inside it, Keith shut the door and a light immediately came on above their heads. Kathryn saw, to her horror, a transporter console. Fighting desperately, she found she couldn't break free of his grip. He pressed a couple keys on the console. Kathryn tried to stop him, for she knew an encryption sequence when she saw one.

"No!" she screamed. But the protest came too late and she felt the all-too-familiar tingle of the transporter take over.

***


	3. Part 3

****

Disclaimer: See first part.

****

Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed the first two parts! You are the best!

****

Rating: Probably the same as the last one, PG.

Only A Happy Ending, part 3 (conclussion?)

By Erin_Cale

Kathryn Janeway paced around the small room. She knew that they had been transported to a ship, she knew it as surely as she knew her husband was an insane alcoholic. But there was nothing she could do. Her husband had taken a tricorder to her shortly after being beamed onboard. He had found the hairpin and had it incinerated by the ship's pilot. The young woman didn't know what was going on below decks but she didn't ask. The only thing that she needed to know was that she was being paid handsomely to take Keith to a faraway planet.

And so Kathryn was left pacing. She had searched every inch of the room. There was nothing that could be used as a weapon, nothing she could even use to unlock the door. But she had to keep trying. She had to get out of this infernal room and find Keith. After she beat him to a pulp with a weapon she had not even found yet, she would find the gray box and destroy it. Finally, she would ask the ship's pilot to turn around. If she didn't comply, Kathryn would simply take over the ship. Easy enough plan.

She hit her fist against the wall. What she wouldn't give to be away from this ship. What she wouldn't give to be able to tell Chakotay how she felt. All she had ever wanted was a happy ending, why did the universe seem intent on taking that away from her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the man she had been plotting against. He carried a plate of food in one hand and a phaser in the other.

"How are you today honey?" Keith asked, placing the plate on the floor.

"Absolutely fine."

"Hmm. Sometimes your attitude reminds me so much of my father." Keith looked at her as if he was memorizing every feature on her face. 

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, not yet. Once we get near enough to our destination I'll kill you and the pilot."

Kathryn laughed, a cruel sound that echoed off the walls. "What good is that going to do you? Starfleet is going to be looking everywhere for you."

"Because my father will be proud of me. My father is very high up in the Starfleet hierarchy, you know. He can have the investigators just... avoid my new home."

"Keith, your father has been dead for three years. Before that, he was kicked out of Starfleet for selling some top-secret technology to the Ferengi. He died in a Penal Colony."

Keith raised his phaser and pointed it at her. "No!" he shouted. "My father is still alive!" Before the final word was completely out of his mouth, he fired.

***

"Have you located her yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to a few ships, but I haven't located exactly which one," B'Elanna said, watching the screens in front of her carefully."

"Are you sure the transmitter was implanted right?"

"Yes. We were getting a perfect reading before they transported out of there and shortly after. Something must have jarred it."

"Maybe she hit her hand," Tom suggested.

"Let's hope it's just as simple as that. Wait, I think I've got it!" Tom and Chakotay watched over B'Elanna's shoulders as her hands slid over the different controls. "Yes, that's it!" She pointed to the location on the screen. "The _Zelbinion_. It's an old freight ship and it's too slow to have gotten very far."

"Download the coordinates into the Delta Flyer."

"The Delta Flyer?" Chakotay asked. 

Tom grinned. "My Dad pulled a couple of strings, managed to buy it from Starfleet after they had harvested all the new technology from it."

"You sure it will fly?" Chakotay knew just how well Starfleet could rip a vessel apart. He had seen many wrecks floating in shipyards, waiting to be totally disassembled for parts.

"Of course. I've flown her over twenty times since I got her back."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" B'Elanna asked.

"You're right." Chakotay paused. "Did you tell Gretchen that you two would be gone for a while?"

"Yeah but she absolutely adores Miral, so they should be fine."

"Good." Chakotay looked at the young couple. He was proud of how much the two of them had grown over the past eight years. He was sure that Kathryn would be too as soon as they brought her back. He followed them out to where the Delta Flyer sat, helped out with the pre-flight check and then they were on their way.

***

Kathryn ducked, shooting out her leg as she did so. She knocked his legs out from underneath him and he landed with a thud, his shot far too high to hit her. She grabbed the phaser as Keith groaned and got up. As he charged for her, she fired. As his eyes rolled back in his head and his body once again fell to the ground, she looked at the setting. _Kill_. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved around him to get to the door. Kathryn Janeway left the room without taking a look at the body of her husband.

She reached the bridge a few minutes later. The pilot turned around in shock, raising another phaser in her defense. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Before Kathryn could reply she was transported off of the Bridge. The pilot was left startled and alone. She shrugged and continued on her course.

Kathryn rematerialized in a very familiar setting with very familiar people looking at her. "Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay!" She said it so fast that it almost seemed like one long word. She ran up to Chakotay, who immediately enveloped her in a hug. Tom was next, then B'Elanna, both of them following Chakotay's lead.

When everyone had had their chance to welcome her back, Kathryn asked, "How did you find me? Keith used a encryption sequence so nobody would find us."

Chakotay picked up her hand. "A transmitter. After B'Elanna started work on that hairpin she asked me what happen if he found out. So I had her make a transmitter that would rub off when I kissed your hand."

Kathryn rubbed her hand unconsciously. Tom came over with a medical instrument. He ran it over her hand saying, "This should neutralize it." When he was done he and B'Elanna went back to the cockpit, leaving their former commanding officers alone.

Kathryn looked at her best friend and smiled. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary," he said. To her surprise, she found his lips coming closer to her own. She welcomed the kiss but when it was over she pulled back guiltily.

"What about Seven?"

"She's found happiness elsewhere."

"Well honestly I can't say that I'm sorry. It's her loss."

"I found out who she left me for a couple of hours ago from Tom."

"I assume because you mentioned it that I'd be interested in knowing who it is." She smiled her lopsided smile.

"Harry Kim."

"Harry?" She chuckled. "Well, that's certainly a pairing I never expected." Chakotay laughed with her. They stood in silence until Kathryn spoke again. "I guess I did get what I wanted."

"What was that?"

"A happy ending."

Chakotay gave her another kiss, then tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the front of the ship. "Come on. Tom and B'Elanna can tell you how much your mother has taught them about childrearing."

Kathryn's laughter echoed off the walls. Indeed, the universe had finally been kind to her and given her what she wanted. And for the first time since New Earth she could say that she was truly happy.


End file.
